


Flowers For You

by 46_danchou



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46_danchou/pseuds/46_danchou
Summary: Someone returns to Faraway Town after a long time away.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Flowers For You

“It’s been a while since I’ve been back...”

Walking down these familiar streets, breathing in fresh air, seeing faces that I almost recognize... All of it is so different from the city. I had moved away such a long time ago, yet no matter how much everything changes... everything still feels the same.

As I pass by the park, a ball rolls in my direction. I pick it up, and a tan boy in an orange tank top runs up to me.

“Oh, wow! Thanks for catching it for me. Hey! You look familiar... have we met before? Oh shoot, you're-”

“Hey Kel! Did you get the ball already?”

“Ah, we can catch up another time, I gotta run, thanks anyways!”

That boy left as fast as he arrived, but hearing his name brought me back to my childhood. Aside from how tall he is now, Kel hasn’t seemed to really changed all too much since when I used to live here. It’s good to know that some things never change.

My phone buzzes and I pull it out of my jacket. It’s a text from my mom. She’s a bit worried due to my health, but I send back a text reassuring her that the fresh air would do me some good for once. I find myself walking down familiar crosswalks, and get lost in old memories when a boy bumps into me. I didn’t get a good look at his face but I do notice a freshly picked flower in his hair. He profusely apologizes to me, but I smile and tell him that everything’s okay. He nods and hurriedly walks away. I’m sure he meant no harm. Anyone who cares for flowers must have some good in them.

A group of misfits on scooters pass by me as I walk down the neighborhood. They’re noisy, but their laughter is almost contagious. A faint smile creeps on my face. Being here again... almost feels like being home after a long summer vacation. I almost become lost in nostalgia before I realize the sky is changing in hue.The sun is starting to set so I pick up my pace a bit.  
  


* * *

Not before long, I find myself in front of a small church. It doesn’t feel as lifeless like the ones in the city, yet... the statues outside never struck me the right way. As I step inside, I notice there are less people listening to the sermon than I remember. When I used to live in town, the church used to be a bit more lively. It felt like a second home... but now, all I felt was a small pain in my heart. Was it because I was so close to you? The sermon ended, and the congregation began to trickle out, except for one girl with bright pink hair. She was holding what looked to be a baseball bat, covered in... something. I couldn’t tell from the distance. In her other hand was a single white orchid. I had noticed that the other members of the congregation were side-eying her as they began to leave through the front door.

“Up to no good again...”

“What a disgrace...”

“Why does she even keep coming back...”

The girl seemed to take notice, and she began to walk towards the back of the church. The pastor gave her a concerned look before sighing and going to unlock the backdoor for her. She left her bat at the door and stepped out. That was the path to the graveyard.

I began to make my way towards the backdoor myself and the pastor nods to me. As I approach, I find myself staring intently at the strange bat. My curiosity wins as I reach at the door and I look at the bat up close. I notice the bat has... nails driven through it. A shiver goes down my spine. I think about asking the pastor but my better judgement says to leave sleeping dogs where they lie. He holds the door open for me and a familiar scene takes hold of me again.

Lines of tombstones surrounded by a vast forest of trees. The smell of fresh bread fills the air. A stone monument stands resolute in the middle of the graveyard.

I'm finally here.

You're here.

I notice the pink-haired girl walking towards me from a distance. I flinch as she approaches me, but she sighs before smacking me

“Calm down, I’m just on my way out.”

She takes a quick look at me.

“Here, take this. I had an extra one, and you don’t seem to have anything on you.”

She hands me a pinwheel. I look at her, lost for words.

“You’re here to visit someone too, right?”

Ah, I understand now.  
Even someone like her needs to grieve.

I take the pinwheel and thank her. She walks away and as I begin to apologize, she waves her hand behind her.

* * *

  
  


After an eternity, I finally take a step forward. Then I take another. Each step is another eternity... But even as my heart sinks and my breathing gets a bit more tense, I finally reach my destination. I pulI out a cloth and a brush and get on my knees. As I wet the cloth and brush the dirt away, I can’t help but start talking.

“I’m sorry... I thought about buying something more at Fix-It, but I was worried I would damage the stone if I used too strong of a cleaner... I haven’t been back to see you since...”

I begin to choke up. I decide not to bring it up, and change my course of thought.

"Do... Do you remember when we were kids? I used to have the biggest crush on you. It seems so long ago, but I planned out our whole wedding! My dress would be covered in flowers, and your boutonnière would match. Everyone in the audience would have a matching flower, and at the end, they would all throw them into the air. It was a silly daydream now that I think more about it, but I was determined that our special day was going to be filled with flowers...”

I took out a puzzle box. A single flower is printed on its design. You always loved puzzles.

“Do you remember this? It’s not the same one that we used to play with, but it’s pretty similar, right? I thought it would be nice to do a puzzle with you...”

I place the puzzle on the grave, and begin to put it together. I was never good at puzzles but... today, it’s not so bad. I imagine you’re guiding me through where each piece should go. It feels like you’re here with me. I miss you.

I’m halfway done when my phone buzzes again. It’s my alarm to remind me that the bus out of town is arriving soon.

“Sorry... I have to go now. I promise I’ll come back sooner this time. We can do another puzzle together, and I’ll make it here earlier so we can finish it next time.”

I begin to pack my bag, but I leave the unfinished puzzle at the grave. I take one long look at you again, before going back.

“I’ll always keep you in my thoughts.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story in my head for a few weeks now, and I wanted to write it down and put it somewhere. I hope that even if vague, my thoughts are able to reach you, dear reader.


End file.
